


Breeding Ground: Truly Broken

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Maledom/Femsub, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Weiss succumbs to a powerful wizard. First posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog(https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/) on November 8th, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Weiss Schnee
Series: Breeding Ground [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Breeding Ground: Truly Broken

**Truly Broken(Weiss Schnee from RWBY)**

* * *

  
Weiss Schnee squirmed in the arms, trapped by the Dragon King himself. Grimm, Faunus, force of pure malevolence, or just a really skilled man who brought women to their knees, no one quite could tell what Hadrian Peverell was. Weiss tried to look away from his gorgeous green eyes, but found herself sucked in and dazed, dazzled by such the young man. Hadrian put his hand on her cheek and pulled Weiss in. She breathed heavily as she sank into his arms, feeling the pleasure as Hadrian locked his arms around her. 

“Please, don’t hurt me,” Weiss breathed.

“I won’t hurt you, much,” Hadrian said. “But, I can see in your eyes, that beyond your exterior, there’s just something more ready to break out. And I’m going to melt you my little snow angel. You Schnee women are of higher class, but in the end, I’ll have you. Just like any other Huntress who came before me, they will all succumb to me.”

Weiss closed her eyes. She could not think of anything other than kissing him, but he captured the rest of her team. And did it in such a way where it was embarrassing.

“I’ll give you anything you want,” Weiss breathed. “Just please, release them.”

“Yes, your team will get their full and complete release,” Hadrian said. “As will you, my little snow angel.”

Weiss flushed and she succumbed to the temptation to kiss the Dragon King. Oh, his lips tasted so good. A warning bell rang off in Weiss’s mind, some kind of potent apriosadiac had been coated on Hadrian’s lips. He leaned into her body and moved his hands down between her untouched pussy and rubbed it to introduce new sensations on her body.

“I’m not doing anything you don’t want me to do,” Hadrian said. “Everything I do from here on out, is dragged from your mind. Your deepest fantasies, are mine to read. Watching you squirm in my hands is quite delicious, Ms. Schnee.”

“Lord Peverell,” Weiss breathed.

“Call me, Hadrian, or Harry if you must be so informal,” Hadrian said. “You will be on my back, screaming my name soon enough.”

He had Weiss bared and she let out a soft breath. He leaned in and tasted her pussy. Weiss thought she should push him away, stop this, but instead of pushing him away, Weiss dug her hands into the back of his head and encouraged him to drive his tongue deep into her pussy.

They had been warned about going near the Dragon’s nest. He was so evil. But, yet right now, Weiss could not focus on anything other than what the Dragon King’s skilled tongue was doing.

Hadrian sensed the heightened arousal coming from this one. Her sense of pride made her actually harder to break than more. 

“Harry!” Weiss breathhed. “Hadrian. My….mmmph!”

She almost declared Hadrian to be her lord. Already, Weiss’s mind turned fuzzy and the only thing in her mind was sexy. Hadrian licked the juices down her thighs.

Oh, this one tasted as sweet as ice cream. Like a frozen treat on a winter day. Weiss squirmed and pushed her hips over Hadrian as he leaned all the way to her.

She came and Hadrian slurped her juices down. The moment he finished devouring Weiss, he came up and locked eyes with her with a smile. 

“Just as easy as that,” Hadrian said. “And I know you’re curious. Are the stories true? Am I everything they swear that I am?”

Hadrian’s pants came down and his throbbing hard cock appeared in front of Weiss’s widened eyes. She never saw anything quite as beautiful and quite as majestic. 

“You can kiss it if you want, suck it, try and get it in your mouth,” Hadrian said. “Maybe just lick it a little bit. That’s it, my little snow angel, you know what you want, as well as I do.”

The cock lost blinded Weiss to reason. She succumbed to the power of the Dragon’s mighty spear and licked it like a frozen treat. Her lips pressed against it as Hadrian worked closer into her mouth. Weiss opened up wide, preparing to swallow Hadrian’s mighty length. Ih pressed up against her and drove Weiss completely and blissfully mad with the strongest lust one could imagine. 

“That’s it, get that cock in your mouth.”

Oh, it was an object far too large, and Weiss did not know quite what to do with it. But, she gave it her best shot, her desire to please the powerful entity overwhelming all other thoughts. Weiss cupped Hadrian’s swollen testicles in her hand and pushed all the way down into her. 

Thankfully, Hadrian gave her a hand and pushed Weiss down as far as possible. His cock slammed down her throat and Weiss struggled to even breath through her nose. He slammed down into her throat so fast it almost hurt and Weiss closed her eyes, they watered.

“Your mouth is excellent, my dear,” Hadrian breathed. “I can fuck it all day. I will fuck it all day. Your mouth belongs to me.”

Oh it really does, doesn’t it? Weiss pushed all the way down onto Hadrian and leaned in with a very heavenly lick session for him. Oh, that felt very good. Weiss just enjoyed Hadrian’s cock completely down her throat and she savored every last inch of it. 

Hadrian worked up and down into Weiss’s mouth and face-fucked her. He then pulled out and made her almost fall over with pleasure.

“Come to me, my dear.”

Weiss climbed, her lithe body pressing against his strong muscular one. She flushed. Hadrian could handle her like a doll and pretty much have his way with her. This brought a sharp feeling of lust in Weiss’s mind.

Hadrian balanced Weiss over the tip of his cock. Her tight, wet pussy rubbed up against Hadrian’s length and tried to swallow him up. Hadrian could feel her virgin pussy rub against him.

“I love harvesting cherries,” Hadrian breathed.

Weiss closed her eyes and could feel this mighty pole forcing its way into her. She screamed, although the sense that no one could hear her outside of this room at the moment hit her. Hadrian pushed down her barrier and entered Weiss’s body to make her hot and heavy. 

Hadrian’s mighty prick shoved all the way into Weiss’s tight body and shoved her to the gills. To feel such an eager, young pussy wrap around his ageless cock was like magic. Hadrian gripped Weiss’s nipple and squeezed it to make her cry out. Her perky breasts bounced as she rocked up and down on them.

“I promised you a release,” Hadrian said. “And I’m a man of my word.”

The meaning of release finally sank into Weiss’s mind. Weiss bit down on her lip and let out a cry. Pleasure bombarded her body as Hadrian rocked her up and down.

Weiss might have only got a small amount of his cock into her body, but with time, Hadrian could train her. And he would train her. The Dragon King would never turn down such an opportunity. Weiss wrapped her arms around Hadrian’s neck and kissed him as if she would a lover. And she would be a constant source of warmth in his bed, and to be repeatedly wrapped around his cock.

All of this Team RWBY would be lovely additions to his group of women, and they would just open the door for more. Women were warned for a reason never to enter the Dragon’s lair. Because, they would never leave.

No one ever tried once Hadrian had them wrapped around his fingers. He pushed Weiss up and down and made the Schnee heiress bounce up and down on his cock. Oh, Weiss just let out a breath and her tight cunt just slapped down onto Hadrian to make his balls just get closer.

Weiss wanted him, thirsted for him. She struggled to get just a little bit more of Hadrian’s well endowed member into her because that was just what she hungered. Hadrian bounced her up and down on his cock.

Oh, this was a life-altering experience of Weiss Schnee and one which she would never forget. She tightened around Hadrian and spilled her warm juices on his cock. The added lubrication gave Weiss another inch and pushed her to her limits just a little bit more. 

And now, Hadrian, without warning, pumped his load inside of her body. The moment the first blast of cum touched Weiss’s womb, her addiction had been sealed. Hadrian pumped her up and down on his body. 

Release inside of the tight teenager’s body allowed Hadrian’s powers to grow. She bounced on his lap, with glee, until finally Weiss lost all momentum and collapsed into Hadrian’s arms.

Hadrian finished breeding Weiss with a flood of cum soaked into her insides. The look of lust never left Weiss’s eyes.

“I’m a man of my word. You have you release, and the door is open.”

Weiss just sunk into the sheet. Hadrian left the room and left the door opened. Weiss’s path to the exit was clear, she could leave at any time.

But, why? Why would anyone want to leave? Weiss broke out into a smile and sighed as she touched her sensitive body, shimmering with some kind of strange energy after Hadrian blasted his load into her body.

Rubbing her belly, Weiss dreamily thought how beautiful their children would be. Almost unfair to anyone else, really.   
**End.**


End file.
